The present invention relates generally to devices for enhancing cable management in a telecommunications system. More particularly, the present invention relates to cable management brackets for use in telecommunications systems.
Telecommunications systems commonly include cables (e.g., fiber optic cables or copper twisted pair cables) for interconnecting pieces of telecommunications equipment. Suppliers and users of structured connectivity communications systems in local area networks often have difficulty managing the cabling and demarcation and patching points such as in communications closets and computer rooms. Here, large numbers of data, voice, and video communications circuits, cables and connectors may be concentrated into small areas on relay racks and in communications cabinets resulting in congestion of cabling and connectors.
Because of the large number of cables present at a location such as a communications room, cable management is crucial. Cable management involves efficiently routing cables to minimize the space occupied by such cables. Cable management also involves routing cables in an orderly manner so as to reduce the likelihood of xe2x80x9cspaghettixe2x80x9d (i.e., tangling of cables). Ease of cabling is also a factor related to effective cable management.
In routing cables, it is also desirable to prevent cables from being excessively bent. This is particularly true for fiber optic cables as well as copper cables adapted for transmitting data (i.e., Category 5, 5e and 6 cables). If such cables are bent beyond certain predefined radius limits, signal degradation and cable damage can possibly occur.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a cable management bracket for use in a telecommunications cabinet. The bracket includes an elongated member and a plurality of fingers projecting outwardly from the elongated member. The fingers are spaced apart along the length of the elongated member. Gaps sized to receive telecommunications cables are defined between the fingers. Bend radius limiter portions are preferably provided on the fingers to prevent cables passing through the gaps from being excessively bent.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a cable management cabinet assembly. The cabinet assembly includes a frame defining a front, back, top, and opposed sides of the frame. Side walls may be fastened to the opposed sides of the frame to define a frame interior. Coupled to the frame are two vertical support members which define a plurality of fastener holes for mounting telecommunications equipment to the cabinet. The cabinet assembly includes a bracket having an elongated member with a plurality of fingers that project outwardly from the elongated member. The bracket is fastened directly or indirectly to a vertical support member. The fingers are spaced apart to define a plurality of gaps along the length of the elongated member in the vertical direction. The gaps are sized to receive cables connected to the piece of telecommunications equipment. The fingers are spaced from the side walls of the cabinet frame to create a vertical cable pathway between the fingers and the side walls. The fingers include bend radius limiter portions for preventing the cables from being damaged.
Still another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of retrofitting cable management brackets onto preexisting cable cabinets having equipment already mounted thereto. The method includes the steps of loosening the fasteners which mount the equipment to the cabinet and sliding the brackets laterally behind the fasteners and then retightening the fasteners.
A further method relates to adding panels to a cabinet where a fastener is removed from a hole holding a cable management bracket to the cabinet, without removing the bracket from the cabinet, then mounting the panel to the cabinet through the same hole using a fastener where a portion of the bracket is positioned between the panel and the cabinet.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.